


Occhi verde smeraldo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: SK [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, frasefic, original - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla #1frasefic della pagina facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.





	Occhi verde smeraldo

#frasefic

#oro

Aelessandrè si sedette sul davanzale del tempio dei nani e lasciò cadere delle monete per terra, guardandole rimbalzare, dicendo:" L'oro in questo posto è così freddo e maledetto, come l'isola che stiamo cercando; al contrario, i tuoi occhi sono vivi".

#biancheria

"Tra spirito e cuore c'è un'enorme differenza perché il primo se lo perdi lo ritrovi, l'altro noi" disse Aelessandrè, avanzando con passo ancheggiante, indossava semplicemente l'intimo candido, decorato da pizzo sottile; i lunghi capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano intorno al corpo affusolato.

#desiderio

"Non mi aspettavo di ballare un lento, maledetto lillipuzzio; sai trasformare qualsiasi dannata cosa in un desiderio realizzato" disse Omentielva, stringendo i fianchi sottili del giovane Aelessandrè, annusando l'odore di lillà che proveniva dalla sua capigliatura.

#famiglia

"Se ci credi, in fondo, andrà tutto bene, ne usciremo insieme, siamo una famiglia" disse Aelessandrè, accarezzando la guancia della nipote, in piedi sulle punte dei piedi, i suoi capelli rossi si confondevano con quelli ramati di lei.

#fidanzamento

Il pesante ticchettio dell'orologio coprì in parte le parole del re Ekhaton:" Non puoi fidanzarti con un'adepta, lei deve rimanere illibata come adepta consacrata al dio Guardiano", e il pesante sospirò del ragazzino.

#sera

Kathukan muoveva le dita sulle corde del violino, ascoltando la melodia che produceva, mentre Aelessandrè, osservandolo, si domandava: < La sera sembra brillare di luce propria, dimostrando quando non era il mio fratellino, ma un dio per questo mondo di ghiaccio e oro > pensò.

#gelato

"Fratellino, non ne fanno gelati di nevischio, solo di ghiaccio; scusami" disse Aelessandrè, asciugando le lacrime del minore intento a singhiozzare, battendo il piedino fasciato sul terreno innevato.

#unione

"Non m'interessa, niichan Takha, io e Alkal ci uniremo sotto Antius che dadai voglia oppure no" gridò Aelessandrè, rosso in volto.

#coperta

"Senti parecchio freddo per provenire da un mondo in cui la neve è eterna" disse Casper, posando una coperta lacera su Aelessandrè, appallottolato su se stesso, coperto in gran parte dai suoi lunghi capelli rossi.

#tradimento

"Hai quasi portato la mia adepta al tradimento, farti uccidere dal mio adepto era il minimo, nonostante fosse un peccato perderti, piccolo sobillatore" disse il Guardiano rivolto ad Aelessandrè, facendo ondeggiare le ampie ali nere alle sue spalle.

#appuntamento

Aelessandrè guardò Alkal danzare alla luce della luna, che la illuminava come gocce argentate, e sorrise, guardando i leggeri e setosi capelli azzurri di lei veleggiarle intorno al suo viso niveo.

#protezione

"Il mio nome significa protettore ed io, come saphira di Plutone, ho intenzione di onorarlo" disse Aelessandrè puntando la spada sguainata davanti a sé.

#fiume

Il gorgoglio del fiume che attraversa la foresta risuonava nelle orecchie di Aelessandrè, che ridendo, correva tra gli alberi sfiorando le foglie umide, pensando: < Potrei illudermi di essere vivo >.

#casa

"Non so se dietro la tua cicatrice ci sia una storia triste o una felice, ma sappi che con me sarai sempre a casa, Omen" disse Aelessandrè.

#panico

Aelessandrè cadde in ginocchio, rigido, ansimando rumorosamente, i grandi occhi sgranati e totalmente bianchi.

#fuoco

Plutone schioccò le dita e delle alte fiamme circondarono il ragazzo, mentre l'ombra di quest'ultimo si deformava, rimandando la figura oscura di un essere cornuto.

#unghia

Aelessandrè guardò lo schiavo staccarsi l'unghia nera piena di pus e corrugò la fronte, pensando: < Perché diamine dobbiamo avere una società basata sugli schiavi? >.


End file.
